


pov

by miharayas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Insecurities (maybe), Kisses, Maybe - Freeform, No Beta We Die Like August, Songfic, a bit OOC, because we need more izuomi that's why, i got carried away, in their bedroom, like literally just talking on the bed, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharayas/pseuds/miharayas
Summary: "I can't help but wonder sometimes... What do you see in me?""Will it be to cliché to say everything?"Omi answers Izumi's question. And kisses hera lot.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	pov

**Author's Note:**

> there is not enough izuomi in this dreaded site so we have to take matters into our own hands now. full disclosure that i am not a writer i just got so frustrated with the lack of izuomi because _bangs pots and pans and my head_ where is it!!! anyway hopefully you guys can enjoy? yeah.

Izumi thinks Omi's not real. 

_Who could actually blame her?_

Omi's virtually perfect — from his stunning good looks, to his many talents, down to his immeasurable kindness. One couldn't help but wonder about how someone like Omi Fushimi exists. 

Which is why Izumi couldn't help but question how she's ended up being with someone who rivals the gods. And _why_? She's average if she was being honest, and Omi's, well... Omi. The Mankai boys don't respect and look up to him for no reason.

"Babe... is everything okay? You're staring."

_Ah, right._

Izumi's cheeks redden in the dark, before she hides her face on Omi's chest. Omi only laughs, before he plants a kiss on the top of her head, an action that Izumi always found endearing. They were both lying down on Izumi's bed, part of their usual Friday nights. Fridays were theirs, when no one could cut out time between them, their Director-Actor roles insignificant — they were just Omi and Izumi. _A couple_. 

"Nothing... I was just wondering," Izumi murmurs, her gentle voice filling the silent room. She pulls away before she props herself up, Omi's eyes following her. She sits down cross-legged, and Omi wordlessly does the same right in front of her.

"What's up?" He urges, his hand now holding hers, and he softly squeezes it, sending silent motivation to her.

"Well... I was thinking," She starts, eyes casting downwards as she hesitates, rethinking her question. _Will she actually ask this? What if she sounded weird? Or wrong?_

Her anxiety washes itself away as she feels a soft peck at the back of her hand. The moment she looks up, she's overwhelmed with the feeling of love and care from Omi. His eyes were nothing but gentle, urging her to not shy away from him. 

"Izumi, it's okay. We both promised we'll be honest with each other, right?" Omi whispers, and she nods, hesitation vanishing at the sound of his voice.

"It's just that... I can't help but wonder sometimes. What do you see in me?" She asks, and she clenches her other fist as the silence in the room continues. 

Omi wasn't speaking, and Izumi _regrets_ asking. Her heart was racing from nervousness, and her brain was rivaling Muku's from the scenarios she was imagining. _Oh god._

"Will it be cliché if I answer you that it's everything?" Omi laughs, and Izumi's blushing again, not expecting the words that came out of her boyfriend's mouth. She hits him on his shoulder, a little harder than she's intended to, earning a groan from the younger man.

"Ack, that's pretty strong," He comments, and his laugh increases in volume when she quickly apologizes, shyness now forgotten. 

"I'm sorry, oh my god, that wasn't supposed to happen!" She squeaks, gently rubbing the area she's hit. Izumi was getting even _more_ embarrassed.

"It's okay, Izu, Don't worry, babe, it's not a big deal, I promise," He reassures, and Izumi breathes a sigh of relief. Omi chuckles at her adorable reaction, before his amused face turns into a more serious one.

"But for real, Izumi? You're one amazing woman, did you know that? You always surprise me in the best ways possible. From the way you handle everything that's given to you, down to the little things that only _I_ know about you, you never fail to make me so proud that I'm with _you_ ," He says, one of his hands reaching out to cup her face. He smiles as Izumi leans in to his touch, the sense of familiarity warming her. 

Izumi sighs, before she continues, placing her hand over his, "But you're... you, Omi. Sometimes, I think that I don't deserve you. You're literally everything someone could ask for, and I can't believe that you're with me an—"

She gets cut off with Omi's lips on hers. And she finds herself leaning in, her eyes fluttering close as his hands find their way around her waist. She pulls him closer, her fingers tangling with his brown locks and she's intoxicated. 

_So, so intoxicated._

She forgets her thoughts temporarily as Omi slowly lays her down, his mouth still on hers. Once he's made sure she's settled down, he pulls away, before he lies down beside her, adoring the light pink on her cheeks. 

"That's for putting yourself down, babe," Omi jokingly reprimands, before he pulls her closer against him once more. Izumi adjusts herself to be face-to-face with the man, and she frowns fakely in response. He only presses his forehead against hers and she doesn't pull away, taking in the moment, even closing her eyes.

"Izumi, babe, listen. Don't ever think that you aren't deserving, okay? You're one of the most hardworking women I know," He says, and Izumi opens her eyes finding him staring at her with the gentlest eyes. 

"You're beautiful," He continues, kissing her forehead.

"You're continuously proving yourself," _A kiss on the nose this time._

"You're always so kind," _Cheek kiss_. "And you're someone that inspires others," _Another cheek kiss._

"But most importantly, you're Izumi."

The woman's mouth curve into a grateful smile, holding on to Omi's hand as he continues to speak, his voice and their breathing the only thing heard in the room.

"I love all of you. From the endless curry nights, to your messy bedhair that I see in the morning... Your smile, your passion, your unending support for everyone, and every little thing that you do, and is part of you, is why I love you," Omi whispers, before he kisses her again, softly. 

"I wish I could see myself the way you do, Omi, but thank you, love," she admits, a bashful smile present on her face as she stares at him again. 

Omi gives her a quiet laugh, before he murmurs, "We'll have all the time in the future to do that, Izu. I'll be your reminder that you don't have to doubt yourself. You will always be deserving."

"Thank you, Omi. Really." She murmurs as her eyelids are getting heavier by the second. Omi tucks them both under the covers, and settle in, each other's warmth comforting them. Sleepily, Izumi tugs on his shirt to catch his attention to whisper. 

"I love you."

Omi smiles as he whispers back, closing his eyes as he drifts off to slumber.

"I love you too, Izu."

_I'll make you see yourself from my point of view too._

**Author's Note:**

> had half the mind to turn this into something sexy but no. izuomi fluff izuomi fluff! if you reached this part thanks for reading! also hi ariana grande thanks for the song it was pretty good i guess (i'm not that into western music but this one's cute!)


End file.
